Many electronic and computer devices comprise a printed circuit board assembly, such as a motherboard, mounted to a chassis. The printed circuit board assembly may include a processor, memory and other electronic components mounted to a substrate. The chassis supports the printed circuit board assembly and may form an exterior casing of the device.
It is possible for a same printed circuit board assembly to be used with a plurality of different chassis, for example in a plurality of different computing devices. For example the same printed circuit board assembly may be used in a desktop computer, notebook computer or a tower computer, or computer integrated into a monitor. Various configurations such as the fan speed, I/O arrangements and other characteristics may differ between the different computer devices and chassis. These configurations may be set during initialization of the computing device.